Lucius & Narcissa
by Joie69
Summary: -Je te présente donc Abraxas Malfoy, venu demander ta main pour son fils, Lucius Malfoy. / Ok, il y avait peut-être matière à faire un drame, songea-t-elle en fermant très fort les paupières juste avant de dévoiler son plus beau sourire pour déclarer: -Enchantée, Monsieur Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous ceux qui passeront par ici !**

 **Voilà, ce couple me fascine depuis pas mal de temps, je me suis donc lancée dans ma propre réécriture de leur histoire... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ;) Je vais tenter de poster chaque semaine parce que j'ai un peu d'avance pour l'instant et que je compte faire des chapitres assez courts, comme des séquences de vie, des sortes de drabbles ... Voilà, je vous laisse avec un premier jet ;)**

* * *

 **Lucius & Narcissa**

Chapitre 1

\- _Bonjour_ _!_

La jolie voix claire de Narcissa résonna agréablement un instant dans la pièce accordée au claquement de ses talons sur le parquet.

Mais à la place du sourire bienveillant de son père et du regard au ciel de sa mère, elle ne rencontra que deux visages froids. Les regards de ses sœurs semblaient fascinés par les feuilles de salade qui s'étalaient comme des fleurs impeccables sur leurs assiettes.

\- _Assied -toi._

Le ton de sa mère, habituellement aussi chaud qu'un hiver au Quebec, révélait aujourd'hui de manière encore plus forte les ascendances norvégiennes de Druella Black, initialement Rosier, famille qu'on disait issue d'un puissant clan Viking, de ceux qui n'hésitent pas à torturer pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Elle prit donc place avec une certaine circonspection.

La pitié n'était pas un exercice que sa mère pratiquait beaucoup mais elle faisait preuve, en général, pour sa petite dernière si angélique, de beaucoup plus d'indulgence que pour le reste du monde.

\- _Que se passe-t-il_ _? Mamie est morte_ _?_

Les sourcils de son père se froncèrent de réprobation un brin agacée :

\- _Ne dis pas «_ _mamie_ _»_ _, tu sais bien qu'elle a horreur de ça_ _! Nous devons parler avec toi d'un sujet important et ton retard prouve combien il devient urgent de l'aborder._

Un sujet important ? Elle se figea d'horreur à l'idée que ses parents soient au courant du mode de vie un peu… décontracté qu'elle menait depuis qu'elle n'habitait plus chez eux mais repoussa cette idée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils le sachent, elle faisait attention à tout et ils étaient de toute manière à dix mille lieux d'imaginer cela d'elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'imaginerait que le vélo – objet incongru dans un quartier comme celui-ci – accroché à un platane de la rue voisine était le sien. Même si elle la voyait dessus, elle était sûr que sa mère penserait avoir été prise d'hallucinations.

 _\- Donc_ _…_ _A quel sujet est-ce_ _?_

 _\- Ton mariage._

Elle ne cacha pas son soulagement et sourit :

 _\- Oh_ _! Je n'ai pas encore rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaisait. Rassurez-vous, je ne convolerai pas secrètement avec un roturier._

Disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil éloquent vers Andromeda qui s'était mariée en cachette avec un humble fils de commerçant, Ted Tonks. L'horreur de la nouvelle avait failli la faire bannir à jamais de la famille mais ils avaient évité cette catastrophe. Finalement seul Ted en avait pâti, il avait interdiction de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans la maison. Quoi que ce fût peut-être pour lui une récompense plutôt qu'une punition.

 _\- Justement. Il est temps que tu fasses un beau mariage avant que tu ne tombes amoureuse de n'importe qui. Avec tes études dans le social là, je n'ose imaginer ce que tu pourrais nous ramener_ _!_

Dans le social ? Narcissa se demanda un instant si elle devait expliquer pour la énième fois en quoi ses études de graphisme de communication ne relevaient _en rien_ du social mais la suite des paroles étaient encore plus absurdes alors elle se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux interloqués. Et plutôt horrifiés

\- _Mais_ _…_ _Je_ _…_ _Il n'a jamais été question que_ vous _me choisissiez un mari_ _!_

\- _Nous n'avons pas le choix. Après les scandaleux mariages de tes s_ _œ_ _urs, des rumeurs désobligeantes courent sur toi. Et quoi de mieux pour les faire taire qu'un beau mariage avec un beau parti_ _?_

Andromeda et Bellatrix se renfrognèrent mais gardèrent la tête haute. Toutes deux fières et hautaines à l'image de toutes les Blacks, elles ne courbaient jamais l'échine et ne regrettaient absolument pas leurs mariages. On était au XXIème siècle, bordel !

Et c'était à Narcissa, plus docile et soucieuse des convenances de supporter la pression familiale. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement

\- _Et que ferez-vous si je refuse_ _?_

\- _Rappelle-toi qui te payes tes études, ton appartement, tes vêtements. Tu reviendras rapidement en pleurant._

Jamais Narcissa n'avait autant haït sa mère.

Son indépendance était tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Elle adorait ses études, ses amis de la fac, son appartement tout simple mais agréable, se balader à vélo, manger des glaces, cuisiner des pâtes, en bref, tout ce que les gens normaux faisaient dans une vie normale. Il était hors de question de renoncer à tout cela. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais travaillé, elle savait très bien que sans l'aider financière de ses parents, elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Elle avait envie de hurler.

Mais son visage resta aussi impassible que ceux des autres autour de la table. Elle serra simplement très fort sa serviette. Il fallait faire semblant d'accepter la situation et réfléchir plus tard à la façon d'éviter ce piège.

\- _Et qui donc va me racheter_ _?_

L'ironie dans sa voix était à peine perceptible et sa mère ne tiqua même-pas.

\- _Les négociations sont en cours. Tu le sauras bientôt._

* * *

 ** _Un commentaire me motivera toujours pour la suite ;)  
_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Joie :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

[Tapez ici]

 **Hello, BONNE ANNEE** **!**

 **Voilà un deuxième chapitre, où l'on fait la connaissance de Lucius** **!**

* * *

 **Lucius & Narcissa**

Chapitre 2

\- _Lucius_ _!_

C'est un tambourinement persistant et une voix forte et autoritaire qui réveilla brusquement Lucius en ce délicieux samedi matin. Ouvrant les yeux sans bien comprendre où il était, il remarqua que c'était bien son lit mais la tête reposant sur un ventre moelleux et les jambes emmêlées entre d'autres jambes si douces ... qui venait l'embêter dans ce merveilleux rêve ?

Un peu chancelant, de fatigue et de désorientation, il se leva, attrapant au passage un tee-shirt et un jean à mettre sur son caleçon et se dirigea en baillant vers la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est qu'au moment de tourner la poignée qu'il prit conscience de ce qui l'attendait dehors

\- _Merde_ _!_

En quelques mouvements rendus rapides et précis par l'habitude, il changea son tee-shirt contre une chemise, remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, enfila une paire de chaussures et ferma à clef la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

\- _Salut_ papa _!_

Abraxas Septimus Brutus Malfoy observa son fils avec un mélange de suspicion et d'agacement. Comme souvent, en fait. L'appeler « papa », à son âge … !

\- _Enfin_ _! Ça fait dix minutes que je tambourine à cette fichue porte. Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de dormir_ _?_ grogna-t-il méprisant. Abraxas était surement un père aimant, au fond. Mais très loin, tout, tout, tout au fond, derrière les règles de bonnes manières, l'honneur de son nom et son travail.

\- _Mais non, voyons_ _! J'allais justement acheter du pain. Tu m'accompagnes_ _?_

Abraxas soupira mais se retourna pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- _Tu ne peux pas laisser Sandra le faire elle-même_ _? Si je te paye une cuisinière, ce n'est pas pour rien_ _!_

Ne sachant que répondre, Lucius répondit par un simple sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait lui avouer qu'il avait gentiment renvoyé Sandra chez elle depuis plusieurs années en lui promettant un petit surplus pour ne rien signaler à son père. Elle avait désormais le temps de s'occuper de ses enfants et était même payée pour ! Et lui avait appris à cuisiner.

\- _La vraie question c'est_ _: que fais-tu ici_ _? Tu as décidé de traverser la Manche sur un coup de tête parce que ton fils chéri te manquait_ _?_

Lucius savait bien qu'il devait y avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour que son père daigne venir le voir, d'autant plus qu'ils habitaient à 342,75 km d'ici. Oui, il avait cherché. Dès qu'il était arrivé en fait. Il lui semblait ne jamais être assez loin. Et la présence incongrue de son père au pas de sa porte en plein Paris lui prouvaient que non, en effet. Il n'était jamais assez loin.

\- _Eh bien, bien sûr que tu me manques beaucoup, Lucius._

Et voilà, son père était gêné et Lucius savoura avec un frisson de plaisir l'instant. Il y a six mois, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. L'instant était évidemment trop court.

\- _Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai un sujet_ vraiment _important à discuter avec toi._

\- _Ah_ _?_

Lucius sourit au ciel bleu et au soleil rayonnant qui les accueillis en bas de l'immeuble et passa la main dans ses cheveux légèrement trop long pour cacher son inquiétude. Il sentait une mauvaise nouvelle. Son père n'avait que rarement été source de joie. Et le fait qu'il soit hésitant n'était pas pour le rassurer.

\- _Lucius, j'ai reçu une proposition de mariage._

\- _Quoi_ _? Mais de qui_ _? Tu as une maîtresse_ _?_ s'écria Lucius sous le choc, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ceux de son père l'étaient tout autant.

\- _Quoi_ _?! Mais non_ _! Pour toi_ _! La proposition d'une alliance entre toi et une jeune femme_ _!_

- _Déjà_ _?!_

Lucius regardait son père avec un air désespéré. Il savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait devoir rentrer en Angleterre, se marier, avoir des enfants, un chien et hériter du Manoir Malfoy. Il le savait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre qui il était. Ses parents lui avaient assez répété tous les devoirs qui incombaient à ceux qui portaient le majestueux mais non moins terrible nom de Malfoy.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit _là_. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas sur une simple visite surprise de son père. Il pensait qu'il allait d'abord pouvoir dire adieu à sa vie dissolue de célibataire. Puis il fréquenterait les réseaux mondains anglais qu'il avait quitté il y a déjà six ans, il y trouverait une charmante jeune fille toute timide et parfaitement parfaite, à la fois calme, souriante, élégante et une maitresse de maison accomplie.

\- _Comment cela, déjà_ _? Lucius, tu as bientôt 30 ans. Tu n'es pas en Angleterre mais là-bas, les gens commencent à parler, à se demander pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas marié_ _! Tu étais parfaitement au courant que ce jour devait arriver. Pour les affaires, une femme est toujours un atout_ _!_ répliqua immédiatement Abraxas. Il lui avait répété ce même discours des centaines de fois.

\- _Oui bien sûr, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que ce soit_ _…_ _maintenant._

\- _La proposition que j'ai reçu n'est pas de celles qu'on peut négliger. Cette jeune femme est issue d'une très bonne famille, elle est ravissante, n'a fait l'objet d'aucun scandale et sait parfaitement se comporter en société. Tu trouveras difficilement mieux._

\- _Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez tout vérifié avant d'accepter._ Ironisa-t-il, frappé par les manies de son père. _Qui est-elle_ _?_

 _\- Narcissa Black, la benjamine des Blacks. Une incarnation de la douceur. Et d'une blancheur resplendissante de pureté_ _!_

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas sûre de poster la semaine prochaine, j'aurai un gros dossier à faire mais si ce sera surement lundi** **!**

 **Merci de votre lecture,  
**

 **Joie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Vraiment désolée du retard, j'avais un énorme dossier à rendre pour Lundi, et encore pas mal de choses cette semaine … Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais le suivant arrive Dimanche ! Merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites etc.**

* * *

Lucius & Narcissa

Chapitre 3

Blanche. Complètement, absolument blanche.

C'était le constat de Narcissa Black après les nombreuses minutes passées à fixer la porte.

Elle était blanche.

Ou presque. Une touche de gris pâle venait souligner le contour des motifs rectangulaires de la boiserie, donnant quelques ombres subtiles au tout.

 _Un travail véritablement minutieux du détail_ , songea la jeune femme au fond de son esprit embrumé par l'attente.

Parce que la porte n'était pas seulement blanche ou grise. Elle était tout particulièrement _close_. Plus close qu'aucune porte ne semblait l'avoir jamais été. _Désespérément_ close. Et malgré la patience infinie dont Narcissa pouvait faire preuve lors de cas d'extrême urgence, la _closité_ _absolue_ de ce bout de bois commençait à réveiller la nature impétueuse que toute Black dissimulait – ou pas – derrière leurs bonnes manières.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la sortant de sa léthargie contemplative.

Une mince et grande silhouette se découpa dans l'ouverture de la porte et une voix sèche appela :

\- Narcissa ?

\- Je suis là, Père _._ Répondit-elle en se levant dignement.

Ne pas flancher. Rester droite. Impassible. C'est ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et _elle_ aussi, pensa-t-elle en surprenant du coin de l'œil sa mère au bout du couloir qui lui enjoignit de suivre son père avec une lueur d'avertissement dans ses sublimes yeux bleus d'une profondeur que seuls les siens surpassaient.

Sa mère prenait tout cela très à cœur. Beaucoup trop à cœur pour elle. Elle _savait_ quel était son devoir et elle ne faillirait pas. N'avaient-ils pas toujours pu compter sur elle ? Du moins, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Elle sera vivement les poings et suivi docilement son père dans le bureau où se scellerait son destin.

Ne voulant pas montrer la moindre émotion, elle contempla passionnément ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins noirs Chanel. Eux aussi étaient minutieusement travaillés. Elle se répéta comme un mantra qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Tout allait bien se passer.

\- Narcissa, reprit son père en fermant la porte, il est enfin temps que tu saches qui est celui qui sera bientôt ton fiancé. Il n'y a aucune raison de jouer les farouches, nous en avons déjà discuté ensemble.

La jeune femme esquissa une grimace sarcastique – ils en avaient _discuté_? Il avait monologué plutôt – qu'elle transforma en un habile sourire d'acquiescement.

\- Je te présente donc Abraxas Malfoy, venu demander ta main pour son fils, Lucius Malfoy.

Ok, il y avait peut-être matière à faire un drame, songea-t-elle en fermant très fort les paupières juste avant de dévoiler son plus beau sourire pour déclarer :

\- Enchantée, Monsieur Malfoy.

* * *

 **Vraiment pas long ... Mais on avance doucement ! Merci de votre indulgence ;)**


End file.
